A love confession
by frenzyukisnow
Summary: After 10 years since they graduated from high school, Haruno Sakura have not heard from Uchiha Sasuke until he phoned her and wants to talk. Is this a love confession? PLEASE REVIEW


Saturday morning, a pink long hair girl wearing a white blouse and a black skirt stood still in front of Le Francois restaurant. Sakura Haruno age 26 takes a deep breath and enters the restaurant. It has been years since she last saw him and now she laid eyes on him sitting by the window, looking like he did back then. At the age of 26, Uchiha, Sasuke still has that raven black hair, piercing eyes wearing that entire black outfit and that signature smirk when he saw her, he was simply handsome. Sakura smiled back and sat in front of him. As she gazed at him, she can't help but remember the day under the cherry blossom tree.

Both of them were 16 and already int their fourth year in high school. Sakura finally found the courage to tell him about her feelings and was hoping he felt the same but then….

"Sorry but I can't" he said firmly

"What do you mean you… can't" she asked

"I have other plans, they do not include commitments"

"But Sasuke" she began and tears stated to fall

"I told you I can't be with you. Just let me be" he yelled and then left together with Sakura's broken heart never heard from him again till last night.

As she started to eat, she remembered that faithful night when Sasuke called. She went home straight from work, she opened the door and went inside her apartment. She put her things on the table and pressed the play button from her answering machine. She heard her mom reminding her about a party this coming Sunday. But as soon as the last message was played, her mobile phone rang. She picks it up from the kitchen table and answers it.

"Hello" she said but nobody answer "Who is this please?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me?" a voice spoke. A gush of wind enveloped her and she spoke his name her breath stop. "Sasuke!" she spoke

"Umph! I thought you have forgotten about me"

"Well…"

"Sakura have lunch with me tomorrow" he commanded, typical of him to order other people around.

"Sakura?" he spoke

"Sure why not" she answered.

"Alright I'll meet you at Le Francois restaurant at 12:30"

"See you then" Sakura pushed the end button. Then she heard his voice at the answer machine telling her he want to spend the whole day with her since it was his free time.

'Sakura what are going to do' she mentally slapped herself. And now here she was sitting in front of Sasuke and tried to eat the steak but guilt overcomes her. She could have say no or made any excuses and instead she is here with Sasuke.

"So how are you?" Sasuke added, slapping Sakura back from reality

"I'm fine, how about you?" Sakura said

"Alright, so you're a school teacher?" he asked and Sakura nodded. For Sakura it was a casual conversation between two friends who haven't seen each other for years. Sasuke will ask questions and Sakura will answer willingly and honestly but her thoughts were not in the restaurant somewhere in a tennis court. Suddenly Sasuke hand touches hers and hold it tightly and her feelings before was coming back and that scared her.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke softly and passionately and he looks at Sakura seriously.

"The only thing I regret was the time that I didn't admit to myself that I was falling for you. I was blinded by my ambitions that I forgot to see those small things including my heart, I wanted to forget you and just be happy but I can't" he took a deep breath and continued " but I was wrong, I'm incomplete without you, Sakura you're my breath, my life my, everything. Now I'm gonna make things right, I love you Sakura and I want to spend my life with you."

Sakura was speechless at Sasuke confession, she was confused at her feelings for the first she doesn't know what to say or do. She stared at Sasuke for moment trying to find some answer but couldn't. She couldn't breath, she wanted some answers and when she looks at the table and there she found it, a bracelet with a tennis racket pendent on it. And then she looks at Sasuke, held his hand and gave her sweetest smile and she spoke

"Sasuke" she started "I've been waiting for those words for long time…Please let me finish. You know that I love and I never stop loving you, back then I've a promise under the Cherry Blossom tree that I will wait for you, hoping you will say those words that you have spoken to me" she closed her eyes took a deep breath and open it was again "When you left me you took my heart and I thought I was lost and I thought I will never love again and I thought my love for you was strong but I guess….. Was not that strong enough"Sakura paused and tried her best not to cry "Sasuke I'm sorry, I thought I could wait for you and keep my promise but… I broke that promise and my heart already belongs to another for some reason he is stubborn as you but he gave me joy and such love that I couldn't denied " Sakura confessed " I love him Sasuke and he is the guy that I'm going to spend my life with, I'm sorry and good bye" with those words Sakura get up from her sit and for the last time look at the man whom she love before and just like he did 10 years ago she left with all of his heart.

The sun was setting and even though her feet was killing her because of her stupid high heel sandals that she wore, Sakura run as fast as she could hoping he was still there. She knew he was angry at her for he didn't reply those entire text messages she sent for him or even answer her calls. When she reached at his apartment he wasn't there so she rushed to that place where he wanted peace and especially when he is not in a mood.

Sakura stop infront of a tennis court, out of breath and her feet was already bleeding she searched for him. And there he was alone on one of those tennis courts, dribbling the tennis ball and by his position he is going to do his famous twist serve.

A 26 year old chest nut black hair guy with fierce hazel brown eyes was in the serving line. Ryoma Echizen released the ball with full force that it made the fence shakes by the look of it he was not in the mood. He wanted to kill somebody and that somebody who is right now flirting with his girlfriend. He remembered the day when he accidentally hit her with a tennis ball, of course she yelled at him and he just simply said "ManaManaDane" making her angrier.

Sakura watched him from a far. As usual he was wearing that red and white jersey tennis outfit and a white cap with a capital R on the middle. "SAKURA!" Ryoma called when he finally realized her presence. Sakura walk towards him and gave him her sweet and assuring smile.

"So how's your FRIEND?" he asked firmly. Sakura knows what Ryoma talk about and she felt flattered about it. They don't have any secrets he knows about Sasuke and her feelings for him before.

"He's fine, we just talked about it stuff you know" Sakura said but Ryoma just keep staring at her

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked but Ryoma just continue staring at her and Sakura gave him a playful look" Why Mr. Echizen are jealous?" Ryoma turn his back and start dribbling the ball again and said "Mana Mana Dane", out of frustration Sakura knocked him at the back of his head and he look at her angrily. She looks at him playfully and then seriously making Ryoma look at her confusingly. "Ryoma what was your biggest mistake you have done?" she asked seriously. Ryoma gave her a questionable look

"Why do I have to tell, if you know the answer" he answered.

"RYOMA!" Sakura yelled "you know what you are so unfair and sometimes…..' Sakura words were left unfinished for Ryoma's lips touches hers, his hands encircled her tiny waist and bring her closer to him and she can hear his heartbeat. At first she was shocked but slowly she closed her eyes and let this man take her to another place. Her heart beat so fast that she could hardly breathe and the passion was so intense that it burnt her, she felt like she was in hell but at the same time she was in heaven, it feel eternity. But when he ended the kiss, she felt cold and bitter she has come to realize that she is nothing without him and only Ryoma can only gave this warmth and love and passion at the same time. And so Ryoma stared at her full of passion and love and said

"You are not a mistake; I just simply fall in love that I'm going to spend a lifetime with you" He spoke softly.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and please do not forget to leave some reviews**

**I was thinking of creating another story based on this events but this time it will be Sasuke's POV.**

**So do tell me and give your thoughts. **


End file.
